Hellsing: Fledglings and Deacons
by Balthazar Lupus
Summary: The Fledgling now has a Fledgling herself. The Paladin Priest now has a Squire Deacon... Yokai is going to get interesting! Note: This is a collab project between Balthazar Lupus and Arkham unit 026
1. Balthazar

Chapter I

"Yeah? Give it your best shot you righteous prick!" I yell. The boy grins and produces a bayonet. I return the pycho grin and produce my gun Ridentem Lupus. Our masters were fools to put us together, they never got along thirty some years ago, how could we be expected to? It was unnatural to think that an Iscariot and a Hellsing fighter could get along, especially Anderson Mk II and a Dracula. But I really should introduce myself. Hello, I'm Balthazar Lupus, 16 year old vampire of the Hellsing organization. You may be wondering how I became a vampire. It's really a simple story. I was a fool; I was riding a city bus…

"Die you bloodsucking bitch!" I look up to see a group of thugs pointing guns at a young woman on the bus. I stand slowly, and charge them. I take one to the ground and slam the heel of my hand into his face feeling his nose snap. His friend racks the action of his rifle and start firing into my back. I hit the ground with a thump and wheeze though destroyed lungs. I hear screaming and see spurts of blood as I lie there. Then the woman comes to me. "I'm so sorry. They were after me, but you were hit…" she said. My only thoughts were," is that blood on her hands? " and "She's kind of pretty." "I have a question… are you a… you know…?" She blushes, it dawns on me what she means. I nod weakly. "Good then this will work, I can save you, but you will become a monster. It's your choice." I wheeze, "Do it…" She nods and bends over my neck… The next day I jerk awake in a bed. I look to see a man in a red coat sitting there. He looks at me and says, "Well Seras brought you here. You're her fledgling, she's your master. But she answers to me. As of now you are property of the Hellsing organization. I'm Alucard." "Balthazar Lupus… ""I believe I'll call you Dog." The next day I was in training. They presented three guns to me, a rifle, a shotgun, and a handgun. I grab the pistol and rack back the action on the huge weapon. I look on the slide and see the name Ridentem Lupus. Seras is standing watching me. I aim and fire a decent three round burst into the target. She shakes her head, "that's not how a vampire fires. Like I was told, aim as if you had an eye in your forehead." She draws her rifle and fires blowing a target 3 kilometers away to bits. I stand there dumbfounded. "Let's just say my shooting has improved. Now you try." I spent the rest of that night shooting…

Back to the fight I am in. Hellsing had heard about a secret school located in Japan, supposedly it was used to train monsters to peacefully coexist with humanity. We were fine with that mission. But we heard that a human had been enrolled into the school. His life was in danger if they ever found out about his true identity, so it was decided that I would be sent in to protect him and extract him should he be discovered. All was well and good till the Vatican decided that they wanted in on the action. They demanded that I be sent with a Paladin since Japan is neither Catholic nor Protestant territory. So they sent me with a Paladin who looks about my age. The first time we met was on the walk into the school. "Hello" "Hello" We start walking towards the school, him in a priest's attire me in my deep green duster. I size him up and decide to make a remark, "You know when I hear Paladin I imagine someone taller." His eyes flash dangerously and he says, "And when I hear vampire I think of an ugly bloodsucking monster, you fit it perfectly." "Whatever you say bible boy. Just for the record I don't trust you as far as I can throw you." "Right, you're an all-powerful vampire." He sneers sarcastically "Another thing, you seem to have not yet lost your ability to speak English, so I'm guessing that you're a new guy?" His eye twitches, "Yes I've been with the Vatican a relatively short time. You don't have red eyes so I'm guessing that you've been a monster for a short time." I grin showing my fangs, "Why yes. You know you can't kill anyone here. If it comes down to it, you're screwed." "Just shut up bat boy." "What did you just call me?" "Bat Boy. Though what you weakling bastards call yourself is none of my concern. I could easily kill you." He smiles coldly. I pick him up and hurl him into the nearest tree. Thus bringing us to the beginning of our tale.

He charges in bayonet held in front of him. I level my pistol and pull the trigger…to hear a hollow pop. A note flies out the barrel I snatch it and I start reading… "Sorry Dog, we couldn't get your bullets through customs…So you have to find your own. HAHAHAHA, have fun, Seras and Alucard." "Those sorry…"ducks as the Paladin swings at me. "They give me a gun but no bullets? Screw it!" Holsters pistol. Continues ducking and weaving as the Paladin swings and stabs. He throws a bayonet at me and hits me in the shoulder, pinning me to a tree. "Now to kill a monster." He grins and draws a second bayonet. "You know this is my predecessor's blade. He planned to ram it though Alucard's heart. But you'll do." I push against the tree seemly to try to escape him. When he tries to stab me, I bring my legs up and launch him into a nearby tree. I then draw the bayonet from my shoulder wincing from its touch and the pain of removing it. I test it for balance and hold it in my right hand under fist, wincing at the pain but I need a weapon. "Ah, an unholy monster holding a holy blade as a weapon. That must hurt you terribly boy." "Boy? I'm your age you moron!" "False, I'm two years your elder." "I don't give a damn! I skin you alive you fool!" Suddenly a third voice can be heard. "Damn it, we can't get caught here, we'd fail the mission." "What the hell do I care? I have a Midian to kill!" "Will you just shut up?"


	2. Greetings

To recap, insane priest boy, no bullets, oh and we'd probably been discovered before we'd even gotten our uniforms on yet, sigh just another day I guess. He lunges at me as I duck and slice his arm wincing all the while. He howls and spins using the steam generated by his freakish healing to blind me as I back away from him. The two of us circle one another as the voice from before is joined by another and they seemed to be getting closer. "Damn it! We have to stop this!" I think franticly as he swipes again trying to give me a closer shave than I'd like! I see him heave a bottle at me which explodes covering me in water. It starts to hiss and I feel as if I've been plunged into hell itself. With that I see my vision blur as I'm filled with the urge to rip… to tear… to kill… We launch ourselves at one another, howling and gnashing. WE almost connect when we hit an invisible wall which covers us and shrinks as we growl and strain to reach one another. My vision clears as the wall crush me as I begin to grow dizzy and drowsy…

I awake in a dorm room in a coat and tie with my holster sitting on the bed. I strap it on and whip around as I hear a groan. I see the priest boy passed out on a bed across the room, with a multitude of hilts. "How did I get here?" A note floats towards me; I snatch it and begin reading. It simply states "There will be no fighting on school premises.-Headmaster." "Really?" I say as I hear the priest boy wake up. He groans and glares at me "Well, let me see it please." I hand it to him as he reads it and laughs and I can't help but join in! "What's your name Priest boy?" "I'm Samuel Cuceritor, what about you monster?" "Balthazar Lupus, my friends and enemies call me Bal." The two of us sit down and stare at one another. "Truce?" "For now Beast." With that Yokai had new roommates.


End file.
